Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of containers and in particular to a new and useful container particularly for beverages which includes an outer spherical body portion having a pouring spout with a spout opening defined on the body extending upwardly on one side thereof and a receiving opening defined on the other side thereof with a cylindrical inner container extending through the opening and through the center of the outer body and being supported at the receiving opening.
The container according to the present invention comprises a spherical outer portion or body having respective spout and inner container receiving openings located at 35.degree. at both left and right sides thereof with respect to the vertical plane passing through the center of the outer spherical container. The spout comprises an outlet port of small diameter. The receiving opening is defined within an outwardly projected collar. An annular belt is wound around the side surface of the collar and both end portions are clamped and secured firmly with bolts at the upper ends of grip handle fitted to the bedplate on which said spherical container is supported. A close bottomed cylindrical inner container is placed in an oblique position within the outer body, an annular belt fixed to the peripheral side face of the collar of the inner container being engaged therewith. A plurality of projected members or teeth are provided on the lower side end face of said annular belt, and a gap is formed between the upper end face of the opening and the engaging annular belt, whereby flowing-in-and-out of air becomes possible. Since the beverage within the cooled outer container is poured separately from its spouts into respective cups, dissolved water within the inner container can not spill off nor ice blocks fall off into the outer container, and the taste of the beverage in the outer container cannot be impaired.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide a container particularly for beverages requiring heating or cooling which comprises a spherical outer body portion having a pouring spout extending outwardly and upwardly on one side thereof and a receiving opening on the other side into which a container is positioned which extends inwardly through the interior center of the outer container and which is adapted to contain another substance separately from the outer container.
A further object of the invention is to provide a container which is simple in design, rugged in construction and economical to manufacture.
For an understanding of the principles of the invention, reference is made to the following description of a typical embodiment thereof as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.